


That which connects us

by CrystalNavy



Series: How things should have gone: Oban Edition [1]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: We're the same





	That which connects us

None of the others knew or understood this kind of pain, not like we did. This kind of pain connected us. We both lost our loved ones. So why did we have to be enemies when we could work together. It wasn't like this sort of thing was without a precedent either.

We would work together to ensure one of us wins in the end, and the one who did would fulfill the wishes of both. It was a perfect plan.

We were bonded by the pain of losing our loved ones. 

And nothing would stop us from getting them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Because honestly, they should have worked together and shared the Ultimate Prize i.e one of them fulfilling the wishes of both, even if the whole thing was a lie


End file.
